


Навсегда

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Слизерин — не место для Поттеров.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Навсегда

— Ты еще здесь, Волдемортово отродье?! 

Громкий, злобный голос раздавался с противоположного конца темноватого, освещенного лишь редкими факелами, коридора, но каждое слово было слышно так четко, будто Дженкинс был рядом. 

Альбус ускорил шаги, а потом и вовсе перешел на бег.

Скорпиус опять в беде.

Дженкинс с компанией не давали ему прохода с самого первого дня в Хогвартсе. Даже Альбус — вторая их мишень для постоянных издевательств — не так страдал от их приставаний. И, что было особенно гадким, Дженкинс никогда не нападал в одиночку.

Так было и сейчас: Скорпиус стоял, вжимаясь лопатками в стену с палочкой на изготовке. Дженкинс нависал над ним, а еще несколько студентов отирались невдалеке.

Альбус вынул палочку, целясь ею между лопаток Дженкинса.

— Эй, ты! Оставь его в покое! Да, ты, Дженкинс! Кому говорю!

Дженкинс повернулся к нему. Сверкнули в улыбке длинные лошадиные зубы. 

— Ох, ну если сам Поттер просит! — Дженкинс даже сделал шаг в сторону в деланном испуге. Разбираться, почему их враг внезапно отступил, было недосуг. Альбус схватил Скорпиуса за рукав, дернул к себе, вытягивая из круга.

— Пойдем!

Толпа расступилась, но прошли они только пару шагов.

— Эй, Поттер! — ударило в спину. — Полетаем?

Альбус, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет, повернулся.

Дженкинс кривил губы в гаденькой ухмылке. Позади него сгрудились еще несколько студентов — Альбус видел Фредерикса, Причарда, Бэддока, лица же остальных сливались в одно блеклое пятно.

— Говорят, твой папаша был ловцом. Привирают, наверное? Приукрашают героя? Иначе в кого же ты такой — слизеринский сквиб? Или твоя мамаша тоже?.. — Дженкинс издевательски заиграл бровями и заржал. Компания подхватила его смех.

У Альбуса полыхнули щеки. На такое, на такие оскорбления Дженкинс еще не решался. Альбус сжал кулаки, делая шаг вперед.

Дженкинс был на полголовы выше и куда шире в плечах, но сейчас Альбус не думал ни о чем, он вообще ничего не думал и не чувствовал, кроме поднимающегося, клокочущего внутри гнева. В темном коридоре, казалось, стало еще темнее.

— Ты… ты… ответишь!

— Да-а? — протянул Дженкинс. Он явно забавлялся своей безнаказанностью. — Интересно, как? Ты наложишь в штанишки, и я буду нюхать это, пока не отвернусь? Пожалуешься папочке, и он прилетит сюда и прихлопнет меня, как Волдеморта?

Не помня себя, Альбус потянулся к палочке:

— Кру…

Его дернули за плечо. 

— Стой, стой, остановись! Да остановись же ты, Мерлина ради! Альбус! Просто пойдем отсюда, слышишь, Ал, просто пойдем! 

Скорпиус оказался прямо перед Альбусом — и на его перекошенном лице глаза казались огромными. Альбус же укололо пониманием: он и забыл о том, что Скорпиус был рядом все это время. Слышал… Эти гадости. 

Дженкинс же, продолжал, распаляясь все больше:

— Слизерин — не место для Поттеров и сына Волдемортовой шлюхи!

Скорпиус стал белым, как лист бумаги. 

— Альбус, пойдем, прошу тебя, — шептал он, но внутри Альбуса, ревя и смывая все мысли и сомнения, грозя затопить его самого, поднималась багровая волна. А потом стало тихо-тихо, будто он все же утонул. Или это был вовсе не он?

— Повтори, что ты сказал. 

Дженкинс осклабился:

— Слизерин — не место для Поттеров и выблядков Волде…

Договорить он не успел. Альбус одним прыжком оказался около него и что есть силы заехал кулаком по ухмыляющейся роже.

Дженкинс мотнул головой и перестал улыбаться, изо рта у него потела алая струйка. Он даже отступил в изумлении на шаг.

— Ах ты, ублюдок, да я тебя…

Альбус двинул коленом ниже пояса — неловко, неблагородно, совсем по-магловски. 

Дженкинс согнулся, хрипя. И Альбус добавил, чувствуя пьянящее торжество. 

А потом в глазах потемнело, как от удара в грудь.

— Остолбеней!

  
***

— Это я виноват, — Скорпиус, теперь вовсе не бледный, опустил взгляд. Его некрасивое, с резко очерченными скулами и острым подбородком лицо пошло яркими пятнами. — Из-за меня…

— Нет, — возражал Альбус, глядя на поджимающую губы Макгонагалл, — вовсе нет. Малфой пытался прекратить драку, но я его не послушал.

Брови Макгонагалл взлетели вверх.

— Это похвально, джентльмены, что вы защищаете друг друга. Но Дженкинс из-за драки с вами оказался в больничном крыле. Он утверждает, что вы, мистер Поттер, напали просто — цитирую — на ровном месте. И выбили ему два зуба.

— Из-за того, что… — начал Скорпиус, но Альбус его перебил.

— Да, профессор Макгонагалл, все так и было. Я готов понести наказание, — произнес он твердо.

Макгонагалл кивнула.

— Что ж, я думаю, у профессора Лонгботтома или мистера Хагрида для вас всегда найдется работа. Назначаю вам пять дней отработки. Обоим.

Скорпиус и Альбус заговорили одновременно.

— Но Поттер не…

— Но Малфой…

— Неделю.

***

Мандрагоры в этом году — от жары и засухи или по другим причинам — были особенно зловредными. Стоило лишь на секунду зазеваться — норовили укусить за пальцы, а от их непрекращающегося писка закладывало уши даже через наушники.

— И зачем ты только пошел за мной? — Альбус вздохнул, вытряхивая очередную мандрагору из горшка. Она извивалась в его руках похлеще ужа и свирепо щелкала зубами. 

— А ты почему полез в драку?

— Мы друзья.

Скорпиус улыбнулся, принимая ее, чтобы пересадить в горшок побольше. Альбус мог бы поклясться, что давно не видел у него такой улыбки.

— Навсегда? 

— Навсегда. 

Мандрагора все же извернулась и уцепилась в ладонь Скорпиуса, отчаянно пища.


End file.
